To Be? Or to Rebel?
by LaliwuvsanimeX3
Summary: This Cupid never really wanted to be Cupid. Sure she was a match-maker when she was alive, but she never wanted THIS to happen. Nor get involved with the guarians at all. OC Cupid and what-not.
1. Chapter 1

Another story!... I couldn't help myself, a certain friend of mine got me into starting another fanfic

* * *

North gathered everyone up at his place once more, saying it was an emergancy.

Once everyone was there, all that was left was for North to show up. Other than that, everyone was doing their usual business: Sandman was dozing off, Bunnymund was painting his eggs for Easter, Tooth was rapidly speaking to her little fairies, and Jack was fooling with ice patterns on a windowpane.

"Friends!" boomed North, his Russian accent thick "Good thing you all came! Manny has something to show us!" North would always refer to The Man in the Moon as 'Manny', whose moonlight rays now shown down on a certain square on the floor. It began to shine brightly and a pedestal came up.

" Another guardian?" Tooth asked, her eyes wide.

" Now why would we need another guardian?" Bunnymund asked and looked at Sandy. Sandy just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the pedestal. They all watched as the figure began to take shape.

It ended up as a young girl wearing a belly top, long pants, and some kind of sandals. Her hair ended about at the middle of her back. From there, a pair of angel-like wings broke through.

" Oh my" said tooth, landing on the ground.

" What's wrong?" jack asked, still looking at the figure. North answered his question.

"It's Cupid."

* * *

**Short chapter i know... So: Yes? no? Maybe? Well you tell me! XP**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey x3 another! I really got ideas for this! Nd I didn't say the Volos of her clothes nd stuff cuz the crystal thing is like a mini figure of the person, and out of crystal so yeah... Anyways... ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Ch 2

"Cupid?" jack asked.

"yep " tooth frowned slightly. "I've known her ever since she started but..."

" but what?" jack asked.

Before anyone could answer, a figure crashed through the window. North's yetis stopped working and got close behind North.

The figure got up and shook any glass off. Jack looked closer. It was the same girl Manny had chosen to be the new guardian: Cupid. She had the same exact clothes and wings: her top was red, her pants were white, her roman-like sandals had black lace, her wings were white and fluffy, and she had black hair with streaks of red, white, and lilac.

"Never again" she shuddered and picked up her light brown staff. She looked around. Jack noticed her eyes would change colors every time she blinked.

" Great" she frowned " the place I've tried to break into for a few years is now the place I least favorite place to be...oh hey Phil! 'Member me? " she grinned. One of North's yetis by the name 'Phil' who was closest to North began to grumble under his breath in a foreign language.

" So anyways, what does Manny want? " she asked.

North huffed. She was using his nickname for Man in the Moon.

" You are to be new guardian." North said.

" What!?" her eyes flashed red.

" Just as you heard mate." Bunny said.

" Ummm...no, bye!"

* * *

These first few chapters are gonna be short... And it's kinda hard to correct mistakes from an iPod so yeah...Hoops you liked it! Any ideas/advice are/ is welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay more! I'll try to update this one daily XP

* * *

Ch3

She zoomed towards the window she crashed through. But as fast as she was, Tooth was faster. Cupid crashed into her arms and Tooth held her.

" Tooth, let me go" she said, not even struggling.

" You know I can't do that" Tooth told her.

" Just let me go...I'm under stress" she sighed. " Valentines Day is a few weeks away and I'm a little behind, which isn't good..." she turned and lied back on Tooth's chest.

" I know, but you can catch up AFTER North does the ceremony." Tooth gave her a small smile.

" Hrmmmm" Cupid growled. Then she jerked her head in another direction. "HEY WHAT'S THAT?!" everyone turned to look and she took the chance to try to escape. As she flew up, she crashed into another figure that trapped her as well.

" Dammit..." she muttered. Then she realized, her back was getting cold. She looked what kept her trapped from the front. It was a wooden staff glimmering with frost.

' oh no...' she thought. She turned and met her captor face to face. He was incredibly pale with snow-white hair and icy-blue eyes. His blue hoodie was also shining with frost. He gave her a big, playful smile. She turned around again.

"LEGO!" She actually tried to escape. Jack laughed and only pressed his staff closer to her stomach.

" Your gonna get a face full of feathers if you keep me like this!" she warned him.

"Where DID your wings-!" he was cut off as he saw white fluffiness exploded into his face. He spluttered and let her go, trying to get white feathers out of his mouth.

She floated away from him.

" I warned ya!" she smiled mischievously.

" Ah yes!" North suddenly exploded. " Cupid! Jack break your record for Naughty List!"

" ...dammit... And I thought I was doing so well. Oh well." she shrugged.

North laughed and shook his head.

" Hey!" Bunny got everyone's attention. " What's comin'? It's by the window!"

Everyone struggled to see the figure. It ended up being closer than it seemed. A little white bird struggling to stay airborne, faltered though the broken window and dropped. Jack rushed and caught it before it fell to the ground, skidding on the carpet for a bit. Cupid hurried over and took the little bird from his hands. She walked over to a table and gently set it down to examine it. Jack watched over her shoulder as she turned it over and what-not.

" Tweety what happened?!" she asked the little bird once it finally regained consciousness. The little bird began twittering frantically, not stopping to catch a breath until Cupid stopped it.

" Slow down! You going to fast!" she said. The little bird's chest heaved Until it regained it's breath, and then it began to tweet again, but slow enough for Cupid to understand.

Jack looked at Cupid. Her eyebrows were beginning to furrow.

" WHAT?" she stood up straight, her breathing got a little faster as her heart rate started to go up.

"No... No... No... No... " she was pacing frantically. "NO! It can't be!" her fist went through a wall.

Jack looked over at the rest of the guardians. Everyone's eyes were wide, except for North who seemed to not understand, like Jack. Tooth and Sandy hand their hands over their mouths.

Cupid got her hand out of the table and looked at North.

" North, I NEED to get to my place. NOW!"

End ch 3


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

**ok i said i would TRY...its alot harder when i type it down somewhere else, then loose it xc**

* * *

" Why?" North asked.

" Can't explain. Not enough time right now." She helped Tweety flutter up to her shoulder and then it burried itself somewhere in her hair

"Why?" Jack asked. She shook her head and set herself a good distance away from the broken window.

" Boys..." she muttered and ran straight for the window. She jumped and fell out of sight.

Jack floated towards the frame with wide eyes.

" She just loves tossing herself out a window." Tooth said, rolling her eyes. " So who's gona follow her which way? Sandy and I will follow her easy. You three?" she asked.

Bunny chuckled and set a heavy paw on North's shoulder,who had just finished putting his coat on.

" We're taking the tunnels " He tapped the ground, opening a large hole. Tooth shrugged her shoulders and left with Sandy outside. He jumped in and at the last second, pulled North down with him.

Jack chuckled as he heard North yell a stream of Russian at Bunny as they fell down the hole. He shook his head and flew outside where the rest of them were.

Cupid's wings had gotten tons bigger. Tooth and Sandy were behind her. Jack watched her as she plucked a seemingly loose feather from her left wing, wincing a little. She held the feather in-between her index and middle fingers. She swung her right arm, sending the feather flying. The feather stopped and opened a hole the in the empty space. It reminded Jack of North's snow-globes.

On the other side of the hole, there was a beautiful white marble house with a large green lawn in front.

_Woah….That's-_

Jack's thoughts were cut short as Cupid zoomed through the portal, making a ripple in the picture. He followed Tooth and Sandy.

Once on the other side, he took a second to look around. It was more breathtaking than it seemed.

"Jack!" Tooth called him into the building.

* * *

Cupid's breathing began to get heavier as she walked through the broken doorway. Her eyes flicked back as forth around the damaged rooms, trying to find any of her workers.

Tables and chairs were over turned. Teddy bears hung from the ceiling, nooses around their necks and stuffing peeking out from rips on the soft fabric. Roses were strewn on the floor, crushed and almost petal-less. All the hearts were torn and ripped in different ways.

She tried holding back the tears in her eyes as she carefully took the hanging bears down and picked up the broken hearts and roses.

But the tears won. She fell to the ground on her knees, silently sobbing. Tooth fluttered to her side and enveloped her in a hug.

"They're all gone!" Cupid sobbed.

"Shhhhhh…. It's ok. Everything's going to turn out fine" Tooth stroked her hair.

"Whoa, What happened here?!" Bunny walked into the room. Tooth sent him a quick glare. "Geez, sorry!" he backed up.

Cupid sniffled and got back up. Everyone could see that she was trembling.

" I'm gonna go look again." She turned but immediately stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened as she slowly began to back up until she bumped into the opposite wall. Her hands flew to cover her mouth as her knees gave way. "No...no…no…..Dear god, NO!" she curled into a ball and began to hyperventilate.

Sandy, North, and Tooth rushed over. North grunted

"We have very big problem."

* * *

_**Down in a dark lair**_

Frightened Valentine's Day workers trembled in the cages they were locked in. Some held each other. Others were crying. But it was a certain coffee-brown rabbit standing proud and unafraid that caught the villans' attention.

" Something wrong, little rabbit?" the villan hissed.

" There is!" the little rabbit exclaimed.

" Well now, what is it?" she snickered.

" You forgot how strong how our dear Cupid is!" The she-villan burst out laughing at the rabbit, making the others look.

"That girl is good for nothing!" she yelled.

" Yes she is! And she WILL get us out of here!"

" oh please, she won't find any of you in time for Valentine's day!" Many of the others began to get angry.

" YOU'RE WRONG! " A strong female voice called out.

" Mama bear..." a few muttered out.

A large female brown bear had taken a stand.

" SHE WILL FIND US AND SEND YOU BACK WERE YOU BELONG!"

The she-villan huffed.

" This is why I so despise All of you!" she backed into the shadows.

" You have fun with them, Pitch."

A dark man came out from the shadows.

" Oh goody..." he snickered.

Mama bear gave a long, loud roar before getting knocked out with black sand.

* * *

**Back at Cupid's**

There was large writing on the wall

_**I'LL WAIT FOR YOU~**_

" God, I needed that." Cupid got back up and walked towards the wall. She wiped some of the writing with her hand. It came off. "Black sand..."

An overturned cupboard shook a little.

The guardians watched in shock as she made the small bit of black sand turn into a mini bow and arrow and shot at the overturned piece of furniture.

One of the sides exploded into splinters, revealing a guy in traveling clothing, winged sandles, and winged staff with two snakes wrapped around his arms.

" Hermes..." Cupid tapped her foot.

" Oh!uhh...Hi Eros! ehe..." he jumbled his words.

" Why don't you just explain why we're here?" one of the snakes said.

"Ah! It spoke!" Bunny jumped. Cupid gave him a look.

" And you're a giant talking bunny." she walked over to Hermes and helped him out. "Aren't we a bit too old to play hine-and-seek?"

" Ehe... yeah..."

" So how much did you see?"

* * *

**errrrmigoooooshhhhh . ok! so for those who dont get why hermes called her Eros, its because Hermes is greek and Cupid is Roman, so he usually calls her by her greek name:Eros...did that clear it up? hope so XP soooooooooo...hope it was good! if anyone has any ideas feel free to PM me and what-not XD so yeah...REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
